


Game Over Man!

by inkstainsonholograms



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Mild Language, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainsonholograms/pseuds/inkstainsonholograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shots about Private Krayonder of the crew of 15A2. Future Krayonder/specs. Possible Taz/Up, Tootsie/megagirl and Bug/February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dear Readers, this will be updated whenever I have time and I am always open for requests and prompts. Enjoy!

1\. Father  
"DAAAD!"  
The shrill cry could of made even the strongest of men wince, suprisingly the cry came from a young boy, no more than 4, wearing overly large clothes and sporting a scruffy haircut on top of his little head. Despite his appearance the boy was grinning, the man across the room gave the boy a slight smile before he answered,  
"What is it boy? Why are you here, shouldn't you be with yo' mother?"  
the man's voice was throaty and had a hissing undertone, like he smoked packet after packet of cigarettes per day. Which wasn't too far from the truth.  
"Momma said that i'll be staying with you for a while dad, she needs to take a vay-vaay-vacation. Yeah that's it!"  
the little boy gave a gaptoothed smile up to his father. His father's smile on the other hand dissapeared as soon as he heard the words, he liked his son but take him in full time, he would rather pass.  
But he hadn't had a say in the matter and surely his mother would get him in a few days maybe a week at the most.  
"Sure thing kiddo, c'mon you and i can hang till your mom comes back." the boy giggled as his father picked him up and placed him on the seat next to him.  
He stayed with his father until he was 14, his mother never came back.  
In fact the last thing he heard was that she was in the carribean with her new husband. Not that he cared of course, he had his dad, who needs a mom anyway?

2\. First kiss  
It was a suprisingly quiet summer day, the sun warmed the pavement in a pleasant manner and snippets of conversation drifted in the small breeze present in the air.  
On the grass outside of a slightly run down house, sat two children. The girl was drawing a picture and the boy was observing her while picking grass from the pathetic excuse for a garden.  
"I'm booreed" the boy's impatient whine rang out through the silent street, the girl simply rolled her eyes at him.  
"Crayon! I'm drawing!" she exclaimed, with a slight smirk as she used her nickname for him. He shoved her, not so gently, and she tumbled over onto the soft grass. Laughing she tackled him and they wrestled on the front garden for a few minutes until she said that her mum would kill her if she stained her jeans. They quickly fell back into their previous rouine.  
"Psst Kaitlyn, check them out" the boy turned to whisper in his companions ear, pointing at what he was showing her, or rather who he was showing her. A teenage couple were walking down the street laughing and pushing each other over, suddenly the girl pulled in her boyfriend and planted one on his lips.  
"ewww!" the kids proclaimed their disgust in unison, their faces screwed up and eyes widened in horror.  
"Imagine if we did that, what would it be like?" Kaitlyn asked, somewhat timid.  
"This!"The boy shouted and smooshed his lips against hers. After the kiss was done they stared at each other. The boy spoke first,  
"That was really gross, I'm never doing that again!"

4\. School  
“Down to the principal's office Boy! I’ve had it with your nonsense”  
The classroom was silent as the youth swaggered out of the classroom and down the hall to the office.  
Thankfully, for Krayonder the hallway was long and empty. Giving him the time to get out of a nearby window and bolt across the grounds to the fence that separated his school from the outside world. But he had climbed this fence numerous times and it was no problem getting over, he was sure he was scot free until he heard the shout.

“HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE” it was the groundskeeper. He had a choice go back to school and get punished or run let the school call his old man and again he would get punished. He would rather face his father instead of the strict principal so he took off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
The people of the town simply rolled their eyes at the sight of Krayonder run down the street. Maybe if they lived in a more upstate place then they would of tried to get the boy an education but they don't live anywhere fancy and they've seen worse than a young boy sciving off school.  
Little did they know that once he reached his teenage years he would be the problem. If they did then maybe they would of put him on the right path that day.

5\. Run  
“C’mon people! Jou’re never gonna make it if jou can’t even run de course.”  
The crew of 15A2 were sweaty and out of breath. Their Commander and Lieutenant were making them run the longest and most brutal course on the G.L.E.E grounds.  
It was a sweaty, exhausting hell but Taz was right being on a mission was harder than this. Not to mention that there was only a very small chance that you could die on the course so they grinned and bared it even though Krayonder swore his feet were going to be unusable afterword.

Krayonder felt bad for the rest of the crew, especially Bug, seeing as he hadn't even done academy training beforehand, unlike them Krayonder knew this course like the back of his hand, this was his academy hangout between classes, not that he chose to do this. Of course he didn't, he just happened to not be the choice student of quite a few teacher and said teachers enjoyed sending him out to do laps. 

He couldn't complain though because without his extra training the war would of been tougher on him and his scar collection would be much more vast than it really is.  
But no, he could live with running the course. Especially if he was running behind Specs like he was now.


End file.
